A Series of Unfortunate Events
by rein hitomi
Summary: It started one night, while having their one-on-one. Things did not turn well after that. SenHana


**Pairing:** SenHana

**Author's note:** I had a fun time writing this, but because I [kind of] mixed my rambles with the story it may or may not be that amusing. It's nothing compared to the great Lemony Snicket's book; oh goodness, no. It lacks the wit, after all. LOL. And pay no mind to the 'Humor' genre I gave this story, for there is none. But still, I had fun writing, sooo..

**Warning:** Ack! The dream was just horrible! And the ending too. And, damn it, it lacks the explanation on how Sendoh and Hana-chan came to be. You could blame my lazy ass for that.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue, and therefore not mine.

**Summary:** It started one night, while having their one-on-one. Things did not turn well after that.

_To **ColdFlame** - I really wanted to reply to your review but.. Well, there was no way to do it. So I'd just cross my fingers and hope you would be able to read this. Yep, there aren't many SenHana fan fictions, but it was no bother to write this at all. I practically live for Thank you for reading and reviewing this! I'm glad you liked it.^^-_

_To **Meteora** and** Utena-Puchiko-nyu**_ [Wow, nice username.^^]_ thank you guys, too, for reviewing! You all made me happy! _*sniffles*

'Nuff said. Let's get on with it!

* * *

**  
A Series of Unfortunate Events [Well, maybe not so unfortunate at all]**

It was one of those nights that I couldn't sleep properly. They said it was because you have problems with regards to your health. One time I saw this commercial about having problem sleeping. I thought it would be the answer to my dilemma but all it said was you had problems with your blood, and that you needed to take this certain medicine, et cetera et cetera… I was sceptical so I didn't really believe it. And I couldn't sleep much after. This was one of them.

See, it started two weeks ago, when Hanamichi-kun and I had one of those one-on-one sessions late at night. I was highly focused and matched Hanamichi goal for goal, stealing the ball from time to time, blocking Sakuragi's attempts… He put up a fight, too. He was really pushing me to my limits. Also, because of that great stamina of his, I could barely catch a breath, and before I knew it he'd go for that basket again. I could barely breathe when I played against him.

That made things more interesting. Maybe doing my best wasn't good enough. Hn. Like that would stop me. I felt droplets of sweat trace the [lovely] contours of my body. It was seven to eight and I only led one point. I couldn't even feel my arms. I was pushed to the edge. Yet I had to go. I had to put up a fight because my manly pride wouldn't let me give in easily, and he wouldn't like me collapsing now or something. Without warning, he charged; I quickly moved to stop him from scoring. Suddenly, my knees buckled a little and I lost balance. I let out a startled yelp, vaguely remembered holding onto him because when my body finally hit the hard asphalt, his soon came after.

Damn.

It was kind of embarrassing to just fall and let out a yelp and hold onto your opponent and all, but that's not the most humiliating part yet. To make the long story short, I [kind of, wouldn't want to admit it to myself… *wink*] _giggled_, then it soon became a high-pitched laugh. Think, Sendoh Akira, Ace of Ryonan, one of the best-looking guys in Kanagawa, _giggled_? As in high-pitched schoolgirl in sailor uniform saw her crush pass by and he smiled at her and she had this cute flushed faced with this closed fist in a cutesy gesture kind of giggle. Hanamichi-kun was staring at me like I was bloody insane and should be sent to the nearest asylum **ASAP**. But the thing was it wasn't the most embarrassing thing yet.

Because, you see…

I _kind of_…kissed him lightly. On the lips.

After I realized what I did, I quickly drew back and started another round of staring contest with Hana-kun. There wasn't any reaction from him. No punch, no yell, no head butt, no glare, nothing. All I could ever see was the reflection of my horror-stricken face on those honey brown orbs, which were wide like the size of platters. He was working on his speech, I could tell by the way he closed and opened his mouth. Yet nothing came out. Finally, after heaven-sent minutes of staring at each other, Hana-kun got up and barely muttered, "Going home now…" I watched as his retreating back disappeared from my sight. I sighed, stood up, and walked my way home.

After that incident, I couldn't sleep.

* * *

Right now, I wasn't faring any better.

It was such a made for TV movie kind of thing. You were playing with someone and then you both fell and you laugh then kissed that person… Only this time it didn't end in the happiest manner, which was what, kind of disappointing? I growled, letting my head hit the pillows. Damn. What were you even thinking, Akira? That it would matter to him? That he would think things through, run into this blasted rainy night and then show up on your doorstep and —

_Ding dong._

Wait.

Wait just a damn minute.

Was it me, or did the doorbell really ring? I got up and edged away from my bed, then slowly walked to the door. The doorbell rang incessantly. My heart skipped a beat, my breath caught in my throat. Slowly, very slowly, I reached for the knob… And then…

* * *

"Pizza delivery!"

My eyes shot open before my brain told it to. I gaped at the teen wearing his red uniform and he was staring at me like I was crazy. I recovered from my shock and managed a silly "Oh…" Everything flowed awkwardly and I managed to ease out when it was finally over. Damn these happenings…

_Ding dong._

I growled. What now? Had he forgotten something?

_Ding dong!_

"Coming!" Irritation made me want to punch the living daylights out of that teen when he handed me my change, smiling in a fancy manner. When the boy left I had felt a wave of relief. What a night… I got loads of misfortune this night. I let out a soft chuckle.

By the time I turned around, however…

* * *

Hanamichi was in front of me. Grinning.

I gaped at him, the unstable lovestruck fool that I was. Hanamichi, here at my house? At this time of night? As in here in my house at 11 PM with that cute grin and a twinkle in his eyes and innocent expression? Damn.

There was only one thing that ran through my mind that time…

How in the devil did he get in my house, anyway? And what's with my frequent use of such colorful vernacular?

"Hey Akira." He said. After some minutes I finally stopped staring at him. All thoughts of how he got inside and cursing fluently then packed their bags and boarded the plane to oblivion.

"Hana-kun? What are you doing here?" His face changed from innocent angel to this evil, devil-may-care kitsune-like manner. Wait.

Kitsune?

Fire began to appear in the background and he was suddenly so ginormous, with these little horns and…and…

* * *

My body bolted upright before my brain told it to. I was shaking. Cold sweat sent shivers down my spine as the last strings of that nightmare ebbed away, like a whisper in the wind. I clutched at the sheets that bound me and turned to see honey brown orbs staring groggily back at me.

"Akira? What in the heck are you doing awake? Had a nightmare or something?" He said in an equally groggy manner. I smiled faintly and sighed as waves of relief calmed my nerves.

"No. It was nothing. Maa, get back to sleep, Hana-kun." I said ever so gently. I slipped under the covers and began to relax when a pair of strong arms wound around me, then Hana-kun snuggled closer to me. I smiled.

Even though I giggled as in high-pitched schoolgirl in sailor uniform saw her crush pass by and he smiled at her and she had this cute flushed faced with this closed fist in a cutesy gesture kind of giggle; even though I had to restrain myself from strangling the accursed pizza boy, one thing did work out the way made for TV movie should be. I nuzzled Hana's head and hugged him tighter as he buried his face into my chest. You could never go wrong with the release from the clutches of your worries, and you could never go wrong when your innocent redheaded angel was in your arms and gave you such comforting warmth you drifted away to La La-land…

I guess something did happen right.

Maybe I was not so unfortunate after all.

* * *

A little explanation. Everything else mentioned, from the practice match right up to the pizza boy actually happened to Sendoh, but I guess he needed to take a break from his dreams filled with nothing but lemons [literal lemons, I mean] and so he had a nightmare. I didn't elaborate further about how they came to be together, I'm so sorry! I could try to add it in, but it might interfere with the nonexistent plot of this story. So I'd just leave that part out. Yes, I am cruel.

Review..please? *puppy eyes and all*


End file.
